Un no tán romantico picnic
by Le chat et le abeille
Summary: ¡Es la oportunidad de oro para Soi Fong! Pero no siempre todo sale como una quiere.


¡Hola Hola! ¿Hay alguien alli?  
Aquí reportandose le chat et l'abeille después de un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo de ausencia.  
Este pequeñito "atacaso artístico" me dio en un gruo del fb donde una chica puso un intro y pues una que tiene el Yorusoi en las venas (Porque aunque pase el tiempo siempre seguirá vivo en mi!) se emociona mucho.

Aunque sea corto, espero sea de su agrado. (Dejen reviews si es que todavía hay yorusoifans de corazón...o sino Yoruichi entrará a sus refrigeradores a media noche a beberse su leche)

**¡VIVA EL YORUSOI!**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes mencionados o insinuados son mios, pertenecen al manga/ anime Bleach creado por el grandioso Tite Kubo... Kubo-san saca más capitulos de ánime... y has que el Yorusoi sea 100% Canon... ¿o es kanon? como sea pero hazlo! ;3;

* * *

Era una tarde de Verano, últimamente no había día sin trabajo y este no era la excepción ya que el comandante general había asignado una misión en pareja a Yoruichi y Soi Fong la cual despues de gran esfuerzo habian finalizado con total éxito y ya habiendo presentado el informe de la misma tenían por fin el resto del día para hacer lo que quisieran.

_-Nee nee Soi Fong, ya que estamos libres te parece si damos una vuelta?_

Los ojos de la actual capitana del segundo escuadrón centellaron de ilusión.  
Era la oportunidad que Soi Fong estaba anhelado por tanto tiempo, ¡Un día a solas con su adorada maestra! Siendo tan metódica incluso había creado un protocolo para cuando se presentara la ocasión. Haciendo una señal casi imperceptible les dio la pauta a sus fieles agentes encubiertos de que pusieran en marcha el protocolo "YS2". Pese a que la señal fue discreta Yoruichi se percato de la misma. Pero pensó que sería divertido ver que tramaba la traviesa abejita.

_-¡Yoruichi-sama! Se de un lugar perfecto al cual podemos ir, ¡Sigame!_

Yoruichi dio una sonrisa felina y la acompaño, caminaron en silencio durante una media hora, saliendo del centro de la Soul Society y dirigiéndose a uno de los bosques aledaños. Era una caminata relajante, con una brisa veraniega que embriagaba el ambiente al menos eso parecía para Yoruichi... Soi Fong por otra parte estaba cada vez mas nerviosa conforme se iban acercando, ¡Sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho! Estar a solas por fin con ella disfrutando de un lindo día... Y lo que vendría le daría el toque perfecto al ambiente.

_**-**__Llegamos Yoruichi-sama... ¡Sorpresa!_

En el claro del bosque junto a un riachuelo estaba una manta tendida en el cesped adornada con petalos de flores, teniendo de centro de mesa una vela en un recipiente elegante y dando a ver deliciosos postres y entremeses que a cualquiera deleitarían. Era todo un banquete... Un picnic romántico para las dos.

_**-**__Vaya vaya parece que te has esmerado mucho pequeña abeja.  
_Sonrió de forma pícara la sensual mujer.

_**-**__Si... Es para conmemorar su día libre y como agradecimiento por pasarlo conmigo..._  
Exclamó mirando al suelo la capitana con cierto nerviosismo.

_**-**__Entonces yo también tendré que mostrarte cuan agradecida estoy..._

Con delicadeza la morena sostuvo del mentón a su alumna y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los suyos lentamente provocando un gran sonrojo en la peliazul... Estaba congelada... Viendo como al fin se cumpliría su anhelado deseo... Era todo perfecto y solo estaban su amada maestra y ella y...

_**-**__¡¿No hay sake?! ¡Donde rayos está el sake!_

El grito de una voz conocida trizó el aire romantico

_**-**__¿No podías esperar unos segundos más Matsumoto-san? Estaba a punto de ganar una apuesta con mi teniente..._  
Dijo una dulce pero amenazante voz.

_**-**__L-lo siento Taichō... Pero es que ¡¿Como van a tener un picnic romantico sin sake?!_  
Refunfuño la voluptuosa mujer con boca de puchero

_**-**__No todas tienen problemas de alcoholismo como tu..._  
Refuto entre dientes ajustandose los lentes otra conocida mujer

_**-**__Hey! Diselo a tu capitán!_

_**-**__El no tiene nada que..._

_**-**__¡Tampoco hay chocolates!_

Interrumpiendo las palabras de la anterior exclamo de forma poco entendible una voz aguda que le pertenecía a una pequeña pelirosa cuya boca estaba manchada de café y a punto de explotar de tan llena.

_**-**__¡¿Sin sake y sin chocolates?!_

¡Hey Soi Fong Taichō! ¿Podemos mandar a uno de sus ninjas por unos encargos? Es que no puede haber una fiesta sin sake ni chocolates! Y aquí para beber solo hay leche...¿S-soi Fong taicho? Yoruichi?  
Tanto maestra como pupila se habían quedado de piedra al ver a todas las miembros de la Asociación de mujeres shinigamis acabar con su picnic romántico de forma tan inesperada.

_**-**__Creo que eso es un no... Tocara bebernos toda la leche.  
_Dijo con reproche la pelinaranja

_**-**__¡Oye la leche es mía! ¡Y la comida también! ¡Te desinflaré los implantes con mis garrás si no te apartas!_

La morena salió de su estupefacción y trasformandose en gato fue a defender su bebida favorita dejando una triste Soi Fong que cayó derrumbada sobre sus rodillas.

Cabizbaja vio de reojo el alboroto de las shinigamis que pese a que discutían se denotaba la alegría y festividad... Emociones que ella no gustaba compartir ahora.  
Se levanto tambaleandose como habiendo recibido un duro golpe y en silencio comenzó a alejarse de esa algarabía sintiendo una gran tristeza por ver afectado su sueño mas puro y porque a su maestra más parecía importarle la comida que ella...pocos pasos había dado sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió un pequeño jalón en la parte baja d su pantalón, con desanimo vio de reojo y paró al ver un gato negro que trataba de detenerla.

_**-**__Allá esta la fiesta, hay mucha comida para todas, por favor déjeme... me quiero ir._

_**-**__No te vayas, queremos que vengas. No estaremos completas sin ti._

La joven shinigami volteo la cabeza y vio que la algarabía había acabado, todas las miembros la veían esperándola con una sonrisa. Bajo la mirada y vio a aquel gato negro el cual inesperadamente se lanzó a sus brazos. Lo alcanzó a atrapar y este le lamió la mejilla de forma cariñosa.

_**-**__Ahora no hagas que me transforme y te lleve a cuestas. Vamos a celebrar todas._

_Yoruichi-sama -¡S-Out!_

Un poco sonrojada por la imagen mental la shinigami acaricio el lomo del gato ojidorado y volvió con el resto de sus compañeras.  
Quizás no era la el día romántico que había esperado por tanto tiempo... Esa oportunidad algún día va a llegar de nuevo... Por ahora...solo basta compartir el momento de alegria en especial si era junto a su amada Yoruichi-sama.


End file.
